shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla '''also known as '''Master Zilla (in the original) and Orochi Zilla (in the reboot) is the main antagonist in Shadow Warrior Classic and secondary antagonist in Shadow Warrior (2013). History Shadow Warrior Classic At the beginning of the game. Zilla is one of the most powerful person in Japan, being the president of Zilla Enterprises, which controls every major industry in the nation. Lo Wang, his most trusted bodyguard and assassin have helped him to eliminate any competitors through assassination. Until one day, Lo Wang discovers his true scheme, which is to conquer Japan using creatures from the "dark side". After finding this out Lo Wang decides to quit. Zilla realizes the threat that Lo Wang poses and sends his forces to kill him. Ultimately, his forces fail and Lo Wang tracks down Zilla to his secret base inside a volcano. There, Zilla faces Wang and tries to eliminate him. After a tough battle, Lo Wang manages to defeat Zilla but before he can finish him, Zilla escapes. Wanton Destruction Following his defeat and retreat, where most of his forces had been destroyed, Zilla decides to hire mercenaries from China to do his bidding and with enough forces, he sets to find and kill Lo Wang once and for all. Zilla manages to find out, that Lo Wang is in America, visiting his relatives and decides to use that opportunity to kill him. However, once again his forces fail and Zilla must face off Wang for the last battle. In the end, Lo Wang defeats Zilla, killing him in the process. Before Shadow Warrior (2013) Orochi Zilla is a powerful Japanese industry magnate that suffers from paraplegia. One day, he's contacted by Enra, the ruler of Shadow Realm. Enra gives a proposition, to find and assemble an ancient sword called Nobitsura Kage. In return, Enra would cure Zilla's paraplegia and the assistance of demons to conquer the Earth. Zilla accepts and sets out to find the parts to the sword. At some point, Zilla finds one of the Whisperers with a sword part, and keeps it as hostage. Shadow Warrior (2013) Zilla finds out that an antique collector, named Mizayaki, has one of the Nobitsura Kage's parts in his possession. He sends Lo Wang, his most trusted assassin to purchase the sword for 2 million dollars. Mizayaki refuses and captures Wang. Zilla contacts Mizayaki, trying to persuade him to give away the sword but he fails. Before Zilla can finish his conversation, his transmission is abruptly cut off and demons attack the compound. Later in the game, Enra contacts Zilla warning him that Lo Wang has betrayed him and is coming for the last part of the sword. Enra then heal Zilla's paraplegia, in the process giving him demonic abilities. Zilla then fights with Lo Wang, but Wang gets the upper hand and Zilla must escape. After Wang returns from the Shadow Realm with Hoji by his side, he confronts Zilla, and after a another battle with him, cuts off Zilla's sword arm. As Wang reassembles the Nobitsura Kage to its full Ancient-killing power, Zilla escapes with the help of the Kyokagami twins. Shadow Warrior 2 Zilla will return in the sequel. Personality Shadow Warrior Classic Zilla seems to be cold and ruthless, killing any competitors in his way. His lust to control every major industry in Japan, lead to him wanting to conquer entire Japan. Although it is hinted, that he was not always this way, because he took control of all industries in Japan, that made him corrupt. Shadow Warrior (2013) In the reboot, Zilla's personality stays quite the same. He's an ego maniac, and seems to have psychopathic tendencies. He is a God complex, believing his authority is higher than anyone's elses. Once his paraplegia is cured, he declares that he's going to take the Nobitsura Kage from Wang and then use it against Enra to enslave him. However, he never doubts Lo Wang's loyalty to him, even disbelieving Enra's claims about Wang's betrayal. Boss Strategy Shadow Warrior Classic In the Classic, Zilla uses his samurai-mech to fight Lo Wang. He shoots waves of rockets at him. The battles with Zilla come not from the boss itself, but from the arena. In Shadow Warrior Classic, the volcano arena is a moving platform that sways in left and right. And if Lo Wang isn't careful, he can easily fall of the platform to his death. In Wanton Destruction, the arena is much easier to navigate and offers lots of cover, but there are multiple exploding barrels, that can easily kill Lo Wang if detonated. The Zilla's mech is easily taken down by using the rocket launcher or the rail gun. Shadow Warrior (2013) In the reboot, Zilla uses demonic powers to aid him in the battle with Lo Wang. He can use teleportation, ground wave based attack and he can move really fast. If he loses enough health, Zilla can heal himself back to full health. This leaves him vulnerable to attacks from Lo Wang. Only the sword and Ki abilities can be used against him. If Lo Wang pulls up a gun, Zilla will disappear and will only re-appear once Lo Wang puts away his guns, saying that he wants to have an honorable fight with swords only. Shurikens seem to have no effect on him. Design Classic Zilla appears in a giant samurai mech. Inside the mech, he's seen wearing a red suit. 2013 In Shadow Warrior (2013) Zilla wears a full read suit with Zilla Enterprises logo on the back. Trivia * In Shadow Warrior Classic, Zilla is voiced by Lee Jackson, while in the reboot, he is voiced by Eugene Lee. * Originally, Zilla's boss battle in Shadow Warrior (2013) was not included in PC version and was only present in PS4 and Xbox One versions. Later, it was patched to PC version as well. Gallery Shadow Warrior Classic Zillaescapee.jpg|Zilla escaping Lo Wang Zilassdeathh.jpg|Zillas's death in Wanton Destruction Shadow Warrior Classic Redux Artwork 05.jpg|Zilla's Redux Artwork Shadow Warrior (2013) 2015-04-23 00025.jpg|Zilla's face on Zilla's Enterprise poster Zilaslsssbb.jpg|Zilla during boss fight Zilaslosthandd.jpg|Zilla after Lo Wang cuts his hand Category:Shadow Warrior (Classic) Characters Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Characters Category:Shadow Warrior (Classic) Bosses Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Bosses Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Characters